Christmas Cards
by Hannah-Kiwii
Summary: MattXChristie. Christie's intent on sending Christmas cards to everyone under the sun. Matt has other, more important plans.


I found this in my Dramacon fanfiction file, and honestly can't remember writing it. My best friend and BETA reader says she does remember me writing it. How odd.

I'm presuming this was written as part of my fanfiction 100 attempt. In which case, the prompt is clearly Christmas.

**Christmas cards**

Matt looked up from the pile of Christmas cards. This was his and Christie's first Christmas together, and he'd been looking forward to it…until Christie had brought out a list of people and a pile of cards and ordered him to write.

Matt signed his name for what felt like the millionth time. His hand was cramped and aching. He dropped the gold pen and flexed his digits experimentally. Then he glanced at the name he'd just written.

"Chriss, who's Sarah?" he asked curiously, checking the list again. He could recall ever having met the woman.

"Oh, she's my mother's brother-in-law's cousin's daughter. I'm sure you met her that time we had lunch at my mum's. She's blonde."

Matt blinked. How on earth was he supposed to remember every single one of his girlfriend's distant cousins? Blonde…he didn't remember seeing a blonde…

"Besides, does it even matter who she is? Just sign the card."

Obediently Matt slid the card into an envelope and painfully copied the address onto the front. He placed it on the pile of completed cards. The stack looked precarious, balanced as it was.

"Christie, there must be nearly one hundred cards here."

"Something like that, yeah," she hummed distractedly. She glanced up at him. "Don't stop now," she scolded. "We're about half way through."

"Christie, I don't _know_ a hundred people," he pleaded. "Surely we could send out…4 cards. Your family, my family, and one friend each."

She put down her own pen in order to look him in the eye. "We can't ignore our friends at Christmas!" she scolded.

"Theses aren't my friends!" Matt protested, picking up an envelope at random. "I don't know…yes, I do know my parents…and Sandra…I don't know Mary Young!" He waved the third envelope in her face. "I've never heard of Mary Young! Why am I writing Christmas cards to Mary Youngs and Sarahs from all over America?"

Christie blinked. "Because it's what people do," she replied automatically.

Matt stood up. "People can go without, I couldn't care less. I can think of much better uses for my time than writing to people I don't know and don't care about."

Christie scowled at her boyfriend. "Give me one useful thing that you could be doing with your time. Hint: video games aren't counted as useful."

Matt pondered for a moment, and then smirked. "Well, aside from video games…"

"Yes, aside from those," Christie repeated haughtily, standing up and crossing her arms.

"…aside from video games, I've got nothing."

Chriss blinked, confused by his lack of battle. "Well…good."

"Except," he added swiftly, grabbing her around the waist, "showing my girlfriend what Christmas break is _really_ for."

Christie, who had already lowered her guard, was taken by surprise as Matt kissed her. Even after several months of dating and a couple of weeks living together she wasn't used to the feel of his lips against hers, and she certainly wasn't immune. When he took her by surprise, he always took her breath away.

"Forget the cards," he breathed into her ear. "You dodged the mistletoe in the doorway, missed out on the romantic end-of-term date I had planned, and I'm still not convinced you'll like my present. Taking a couple of hours off to make sure I do _something_ right isn't going to hurt, surely?"

When she didn't answer immediately he began to nibble her ear persuasively.

"Fine, Matt, fine. Two hours."

"Five."

"_Matt_."

"Four and a half then."

She reached up to kiss him shortly and sweetly again, too tempted by his presence.

"After Christmas, I'm invoking a new rule," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're not allowed to make deals unless you're at least a foot away from me. There's something extremely unfair about this close distance bargaining."


End file.
